Adventurers (Warcraft)
The adventurers are the players of the MMORPG World of Warcraft. They have saved Azeroth countless times, from stopping ruthless criminals to stopping the dark forces that seek to exterminate life itself. A single adventurer is more likely to stop a threat that an entire army cannot and a group of adventurers can stop even the most powerful of threats to Azeroth, like the Lich King and Deathwing. Even two Old Gods have fallen to the adventurers. Races The heroes come in 12 different races - The Humans of Stormwind, the Dwarves of Khaz Modan, the Gnomes of Gnomeregan, the Night Elves of Elune, the Draenei of the Exodar, the Worgen of Gilneas, the Orcs of Durotar, the Darkspear Trolls, the Tauren of the United Tribes, the Undead Forsaken, the Blood Elves of Silvermoon, and the Goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel. Blizzard has announced a 13th playable race set to be released with the next expansion, Mists of Pandaria. This race is the Pandaren. Classes The adventurers have chosen 10 different paths to learn and master - Warriors, Paladins, Hunters, Rogues, Mages, Priests, Shamans, Warlocks, Druids, and Death Knights. Blizzard has announced an 11th playable class set to be released with the next expansion, Mists of Panadria. This class is the Monk. World of Warcraft World of Warcraft In the original World of Warcraft game, the adventurers started off as mere initiates, who learned the skills of their different classes. The adventurers of the Alliance worked to put an end to Edwin VanCleef's Defias Brotherhood, while the adventurers of the Horde worked to uncover the spies of the Burning Blade. They eventually worked further to fight off even more enemies, such as the usuper Meckgineer Thermaplug, the evil hydra Aku'mai, and the Death Knight Baron Rivendare. The adventurers eventually worked to fight off the greater evils of Azeroth, including Onyxia, Hakkar the Soulflayer, Kazzak the Supreme, Ragnaros the Firelord, Nefarian, and Kel'Thuzad, and eventually fought and killed the evil Old God of Chaos, C'thun. The Burning Crusade Eventually, the Dark Portal was reopened and the adventurers assaulted Illidan Stormrage's realm of Outland. They brought an end to some of Illidan's mightiest servants such as Omor, Kellithresh, and Pathaleon. The adventurers eventually returned to Azeroth to uncover the secrets of the tower of Karazhan, where they found the demon Prince Malchezaar. They returned to the Outlands where they fought and killed Gruul the Dragonkiller and his Ogre minions. They eventually fought Illidan's chief lieutenants, Kargath Bladefist, Lady Vashj, and Kael'thas Sunstrider. The adventurers stormed the Black Temple, and finally killed Illidan the Betrayer. They returned to Azeroth to fight Zul'jin and his Troll empire. Not long later, Kael'thas revealed himself to still be alive, who they battled and killed. Soon after, the demon lord Kil'jaeden arrived on Azeroth, who was banished back to the Twisting Nether by the adventurers. Wrath of the Lich King The adventurers made their way for Northrend to war against the dreaded Lich King, where they fought his new ally King Ymiron, battled the corrupt Blue Dragon Malygos, and killed the Lich King's majordomo Anub'arak. The adventurers defeated one of the Lich King's most powerful servants, Kel'Thuzad, who had been brought back to life after his last battle against the adventurers. The adventurers then stormed Ulduar and killed the Old God of Death Yogg-Saron. The adventurers were invited to the Argent Tournament, where they met Anub'arak once more in the frozen caverns beneath the tournament grounds. They eventually assaulted the Icecrown Citadel and killed the Lich King once and for all. Unfortunately, without the Lich King's mental command over the undead, they would become even more hostile and destructive, eventually wiping out all life on Azeroth. The former Paladin, Bolvar Fordragon, took the burden and became the new Lich King, keeping the undead under control. Soon, the Dragon Halion assaulted the Ruby Sanctum, who was quickly disposed of. Cataclysm The evil Dragon Deathwing returned, seeking revenge against Azeroth for his defeat in the Second War. The adventurers currently war against Deathwing's allies, and have so far taken out the newly resurrected Nefarian, Cho'gall, and Al'Akir the Windlord. Eventually, the evil Ragnaros returned and mounted an assault on Azeroth's World Tree, Nordrassil. The adventurers stormed the Firelord's own realm, the Firelands, and took out his minions. They defeated his Majordomo, Fandrel Staghelm, and killed Ragnaros once and for all. Today, the former Warchief of the Horde, Thrall, is planning the final battle against Deathwing the Destroyer, and will need all the help he and his Shamans can get to defeat a foe that can not be killed through regular means. They decide to send the adventures back in time to retrieve the one weapon capable of literally unmaking Deathwing, the Dragon Soul. Before they go back in time they go to the End Times, a future created if Deathwing is not stopped. The adventurers defeat the future version of Nozdormu, Murozond, allowing the adventurers to head back in time 10,000 to the final days of the War of the Ancients. They defeat Mannoroth, ending the war and allowing Nozdormu to get the Dragon Soul in its purest state. They then escort Thrall to Wrymrest Temple where they kill Benedictus, the new leader of the Twilight Hammer, further crippling the deranged doomsday cult. After killing several minions of Deathwing and the Old Gods, the adventurers get the Focusing Iris so Thrall could focus the Dragon Soul in one massive beam of energy rather than a massive radius of energy that would kill everyone in the temple. They defend the Aspects while they put ther powers in the Dragon Soul when Deathwing summons his prized Twilight Dragon upon the Aspects, Ultraxion. Despite its deadly power, the creature is killed by the adventurers and Thrall hits Deathwing with the Dragon Soul, damaging his armor. Deathwing knows he cannot win and tries to escape to Deepholm. After killing his personal escort, the adventurers get on Deathwing's back and pry off more armor, allowing Thrall to pierce Deathwing's body and send him crashing into the Maelstrom. Deathwing survived but his corruption consumed him completely and he mutated into massive beast of molten lava. The adventures attacked tentacles that kept him in balance while he tried to cast a second cataclysm which would have ended the world. He failed when the adventurers along with the Aspects destroyed his tentacles and as he lost balance the former Earth Warder's head fell on a platform. Various foes came to Deathwing's aid only to fall and the adventurers attack his head, giving the Aspects the opening needed to transfer all their powers into the Dragon soul which finally destroys Deathwing and ends the threat of the Hour of Twilight. The Aspects, now mortal, admire the strength of the adventurers and Alexstraza decrees the Age of Mortals has now begun. Mists of Pandaria With the end of Deathwing, the Horde destroy Theramore and thus starting the Fourth War. It leads the Alliance and Horde to a long forgotten land hidden since the War of the Ancients, Pandaria. there the Horde and Alliance meet a new race not seen since the Third War, the Pandaren. Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Magic User Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Warcraft Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Archers Category:Undead Heroes